universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Monroe Republic
This profile is based on The Monroe Republic from the Revolution Series. Summary The Monroe Republic is a nation-state in part of the former United States of America. It has succeeded the northeastern United States and parts of eastern Canada. It is named after its commanding General, Sebastian "Bass" Monroe. He has complete control over cities and other small villages, giving up their crops as a form of tax. The main military force of the Republic is the Monroe Militia. Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader(s) * Sebastian "Bass" Monroe Second-in-Command * Miles Matheson Military Leaders * Tom Neville * Will Strausser * Jason Neville * Jeremy Baker * Jim Hudson * Mia Clayton * Lieutenant Slotnick * Alec Penner * John Faber * Slotnick Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * Randall Flynn * Nora Clayton * Fletcher * Boggs Military Units Infantry * Militia Cavalry * Horsemen Vehicles * Armed Trucks |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Melee weapons * Brass-Knucled Swords Ranged weapons * 1862 cap-and-ball rifle * M-16 assault rifles * M-4 carbines * Crossbows Territories North East United States * Age founded/conquered: 2012 * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: American People Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: The Monroe Republic is a based on the real world, 2012, post apocalyptic United States that was created after a blackout in the United States and would still retain some of their technology. Power Sources Technology: Construction (The Nation has steam powered boats and sailboats for a navy. Industry is one source used since it was left behind after the blackout.) Weapon Mastery (Some soldiers are able to use different types of weapons) Conquest Stats Tier 9-B: Country: As indicated by a map in Monroe's office, the Monroe Republic controls the northeastern United States, with its northern border at the Great Lakes and the Saint Lawrence River, its western border on the Mississippi River, its eastern border at the Atlantic Ocean, and its southern border at the Ohio, Tug and Roanoke Rivers. The Monroe Republic consists of the entirety of the states of Wisconsin, Illinois, Michigan, Indiana, Pennsylvania, New York, Vermont, New Hampshire, Maine, Ohio, Connecticut, West Virgina, Rhode Island, Massachusetts, Delaware, New Jersey, and Maryland, most of Virginia and part of North Carolina north of the Roanoke River. The Canadian provinces of New Brunswick, Nova Scotia and Quebec south of the St. Lawrence River are also part of the Republic. The capital is located at Independence Hall in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The walls around the city are thirty feet high, with machine gun emplacements. The only other entrance is through the old SEPTA tunnels, but they are heavily mined. Monroe's main research and development center is at Willow Grove, Pennsylvania, where he keeps a fleet of at least six UH-1 Iroquois helicopters. It seems Monroe has another base in Boston as mentioned by Neville. Power Stats Attack Potency: Street-Wall: The strength of the standard weapons that the Monroe militia uses which are comparable to real world weapons such as the Springfield Model 1861, M-16 assault rifle, M-4 carbines and crossbows.Street: The standard strength of soldiers in melee combat. Durability: Small Building: the armor on armored trunks which should shrug off standard firearms. Street: The standard strength of regular troops in melee. Speed: Superhuman: The speed of armored trucks which should be comparable to standard trucks speed. Athletic Human: The speed of standard humans. Skills The standard weapon for Militia troops is the Enfield model 1862 cap-and-ball rifle, but some elite troops have been seen with M-16 assault rifles, and many guards are seen carrying M-4 carbines. The reason for this is that Monroe always keeps the best weapons for himself due to dwindling supplies of modern ammunition. Since Monroe's expanded campaign against the Rebels, however, such weapons are becoming more and more common among the troops. Early on, some troops were seen equipped with crossbows. Officers use pistols of various types, and all troops are issued brass-knuckled swords for close-quarters fights. The Militia have the Monroe Republic symbol branded onto their wrist to identify them as members. The Monroe Republic maintains a very large army responsible for conducting external conflicts with neighboring states as well as local policing actions, collecting taxes, quelling rebellions and enlisting more Militia personnel. Strengths/Pros The Republic has a strong army and intimidating laws and powerful influence within the army. In fact boys around 10 are recruited into the army. The army is the strongest faction of the Monroe Military since it's bulk in size. People can join on their own, but the Militia will forcibly conscript young children, training and brainwashing them to become members of the Militia. Areas have local garrisons to patrol and gather taxes, but there are other groups such as Monroe's personal guard and tracking parties who perform special tasks. It is unknown how large the Monroe Militia was before the fall of the Republic. However, several subtle hints suggest that it numbered in the thousands. ("Chained Heat") The Monroe Militia conscripts both men and women and uses them as soldiers in the field ("Clue"), though the vast majority of troops are male. It is possible that women serve mainly in non-combat roles. It is also unusual that there has been no mention of a cavalry or artillery arm of the Militia, although they have a navy made up of confiscated sail- and steam-powered ships. Weaknesses/Flaws The weakness of the republic are foreign relations not going well, recruitment of people even those people who are ill equipped for service. The Navy only has sailboats and steamboats since the Blackout and it has two rivals and a secret group trying to destroy it. Despite Sebastian Monroe having the title of 'President', the Republic appears to be a dictatorship. This is supported by the lack of elections or even the mention of such. Citizens of the Republic's have to pay taxes in the form of either money or crops. Failure to do so often results in prison sentences. Individual rights are greatly curtailed, and the Militia frequently detains people for no reason at all, often without so much as an explanation. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Category:Country Category:Army Category:Fantasy Category:Revolution (TV Series) Category:Antagonist